


Strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosse fiamme [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Fire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Prompt: 462. Inferno
Series: Rosse fiamme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926142
Kudos: 2





	Strega

Strega

Kyoko alzò il capo con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, tremando. Le alte fiamme avevano avvolto la Chiesa.

Le vetrate erano andate in pezzi e frammenti colorati erano abbandonati tutt’intorno.

“Papà” esalò Sakura, cadendo in ginocchio. “… Mamma”.

Le urla di dolore della sua famiglia si diffondevano tutt’intorno, mischiandosi alle grida furenti della folla inferocita.

< Sento la sete di vendetta che monta in me. L’odio prende il posto del dolore.

Vorrei vedere loro bruciare.

Vogliono vedere l’inferno? L’avranno!

Sono pronta a fare un patto con chiunque per avere giustizia! > pensò. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli rossi.

[101].


End file.
